


Sticky Fingers

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Ficlet, Finger Sucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sticky Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"Do not come."

The words replayed in Draco's head as Snape pinched his nipples between his fingertips, occasionally bending his head to take them between his teeth, making Draco hiss.

Draco's hands scrabbled against the sheets, Snape's sharp tongue thrusting into Draco's arse, undignified slurping sounds echoing in the quiet room.

Draco clung to the headboard, unable to move or to think, while Snape pounded into him, both of their bodies dripping with sweat.

Sticky and sore all over, Draco blinked in surprise when Snape knelt down in front of him.

Draco waited, unsure what Snape wanted him to do.

"Come on my face."

Draco's cock caught up with Snape's words before his brain did, throbbing in anticipation.

He knew it would only be a few strokes until he was coming; he'd been waiting for what felt like hours as Snape used him.

Taking his cock in hand, Draco stroked himself hard and fast, caught in Snape's gaze, his black eyes burning with lust. 

Draco's legs were trembling as he felt his balls draw up and then Snape opened his mouth to catch the first drops of come.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he chanted. He watched the slashes of white hit Snape's cheeks and chin, then slide down the side of his face and onto his neck.

Snape trailed two of his fingers through the mess at his collarbone and slipped them into his mouth, sucking lewdly. He repeated the motion, holding out his hand to Draco.

Draco bent his head to suck his come off Snape's sticky fingers.

"Good boy." Snape grabbed Draco's arse and pulled him closer. He sucked Draco's cock into his mouth, bringing him to hardness once more.

"This time," he said, stroking Draco lightly, "you should be able to last much longer."

"Oh, God."

Snape chuckled.


End file.
